


Back then in heaven

by MaryBarrens



Series: Angel verse [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron si ještě pamatoval, jak to vypadalo, když byl v nebi mír.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back then in heaven

Bylo to už dlouho. Stovky, vlastně tisíce let, pokud by měl být Aaron upřímný, dlouho před tou první válkou s Luciferem, ale Aaron si ještě pamatoval, jak to vypadalo, když byl v nebi mír. 

Bývalo to krásné. Všichni jeho bratři a sestry žili v klidu, tak, jak měli, dozírali na to, aby bylo na Zemi všechno v pořádku. Procházeli se lidskými nebi, mluvili spolu, občas dostali rozkaz pobít se se skupinou démonů. Sledovali lidi, a i když některým z nich bylo lhostejné, co lidstvo dělá, Aaron se vždycky mlčky těšil z toho, co se lidé naučili nového, co dokážou udělat na svoji ochranu, jak se dokážou starat jeden o druhého, jak vymýšlejí nové věci, aby se jim žilo lépe. 

Bylo to… ne dokonalé, ale mělo to k dokonalosti tak blízko, jak bylo možné. Žili tím, pro co byli stvořeni, plnili rozkazy, a neměli žádné pochyby o jejich správnosti. Všechno bylo jednoduché. 

„Něco se děje,“ řekl mu Gabriel jednou a Aaron nikdy nepochopil, proč s tím Gabriel přišel zrovna za ním. Ale Gabriel měl vždycky něco jako šestý smysl. 

Aaron odtrhl pohled od západu slunce nad tichým oceánem a obrátil se k bratrovi. Gabriel stál asi na krok od něj, v té schránce, kterou měl, co Aaron pamatoval, ramena měl svěšená. Vypadal sklíčeně a trochu vyvedený z míry a pohled mu bloudil kousek nad horizontem. 

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se Aaron zmateně a zamračil se. 

Gabriel se mu podíval do očí, ty jeho, karamelově hnědé, plné starostí a tolika emocí, kolik Aaron ještě u žádného ze svých bratrů neviděl. Gabriel byl vždycky jiný než ostatní. 

„Něco není v pořádku,“ oznámil Gabriel a potřásl hlavou. Prsty si pročísl vlasy a na okamžik vypadal tak strašně _lidsky_. „Nevím, co se děje, ale něco není v pořádku.“ 

Aaron zamrkal a sklopil pohled. Mohl mít Gabriel pravdu? Mohlo se opravdu něco dít? „Proč to říkáš mně?“ 

Gabriel se pousmál. „Protože si říkáš _Aaron_.“ 

Aaron se zamyšleně zamračil, ale než mohl říct něco dalšího, Gabriel zašustil křídly a zmizel. 

A netrvalo dlouho, než se ukázalo, že měl pravdu. Jeho šestý smysl. Lucifer se vzbouřil, odmítl otcův příkaz milovat lidstvo a rozpoutal válku. Jejich sourozenci začali bojovat mezi sebou, začali se nenávidět a zabíjet se. Otec, zklamaný chováním svého nejmilovanějšího syna, zmizel, a pak zmizel i Gabriel, Michael svrhnul Lucifera do pekla a zakázal mu vrátit se. 

Válka možná skončila, ale klid už v nebi nebyl. Někdo vydával rozkazy, které vůbec nezněly jako kdysi ty otcovy. V nebi bylo napětí, bratři bojovali, Raphael a Michael se postavili proti sobě, protože oba chtěli vládnout. Aaron se stáhnul pryč od svých bratrů a sester, snažil se zůstávat co nejvíce na Zemi, sledoval lidi. Sledoval je a záviděl jim. Lidstvo… lidstvo bylo otcův nejdokonalejší výtvor. Oni žili navěky, mocní a neochvějní, nezpochybnitelní, ale lidé mohli _žít_. Mohli se sami rozhodovat, trpěli a nenáviděli se a milovali. 

Aaron se začal vyhýbat svým sourozencům. Procházel se po nebích, občas promluvil s některým ze svých sourozenců, s Annou, s Castielem nebo s Baltazarem, předtím, než zemřel v bitvě, a sledoval lidi. 

Sledoval lidi celá staletí, díval se, jak žijí, jak pracují, jak zakládají rodiny a jak se hádají a zase si odpouštějí. Díval se, jak si ubližují, jak si pomáhají a jak umírají jeden pro druhého. 

Pak, po staletích se konečně rozhodl, kde je jeho místo. A utekl. 


End file.
